


Cooking

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Week 2017 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Yooran, mysme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Week 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971835
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Here, put this on.” Yoosung tossed an apron at Searan. He sighed.

“Do I really have to?” he whined.

“Yes, come on, this will be fun.”

“I doubt it! You know how bad I am in the kitchen! I can barely microwave anything.”

“Do you want banana bread or not?”

“Well, yes…but…”

“Then put the damned apron on.” Yoosung put his fists on his hips and glared at his boyfriend.

A smile played around Saeran’s face at Yoosung’s use of curse words. He threw the apron over his head, trying to hide his amusement, Yoosung didn’t like it when he laughed at him.

“Thank you. Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Saeran rolled his eyes and Yoosung arched his eyebrows.

“No. Happy?” Saeran threw his arms outwards, palms up.

“Yes, I am.” The blonde stood on tiptoes and kissed Saeran’s nose. Saeran grumbled but tied the apron around his waist.

“Ok, now what?”

“We gather the ingredients. We need butter, sugar, two eggs, 3 bananas, flour, salt and vanilla extract.” Yoosung read from the open cookbook. “I’ll get the pantry items, you get the ones from the fridge.” Yoosung turned towards the pantry and opened it. Saeran lazily opened the door to the refrigerator and hunted for butter and eggs.

He found the eggs easily, scooping two out of the carton, but couldn’t find the butter. “Where’s the butter?”

“It’s in a tub.” Yoosung told him.

“Tub? What kind of tub?”

“It’s small and blue.”

“Small and blue.” Saeran muttered, he was getting frustrated, how hard was it to find butter? Yoosung pulled the door further and stared into the cold shelves. He pointed to the center shelf, “There.” He said. Saeran stared and suddenly the butter was crystal clear.

“Oh.” He grabbed it sheepishly and turned to put his items next to all the ones Yoosung had already placed on the counter. He grumbled again but didn’t say anything. Yoosung set a mixing bowl on the counter and a smaller bowl next to it.

“Can you peel the bananas and mash them?” Yoosung asked, handing him what could only be a masher and sliding the smaller bowl towards him. Saeran took the masher and grabbed a banana, they were over ripe, but Yoosung said that’s why they were perfect for the banana bread, he wasn’t so sure, but, what did he know about baking anyway?

Yoosung turned the oven on to preheat and began to measure out his ingredients and dump them into the mixing bowl. He watched Saeran as he peeled the bananas, his nose wrinkling and the tip of his tongue sticking out. He knew it would probably take him twice as long to prepare the banana bread with Saeran helping him, but, he didn’t care. He devoured every inch of his profile. He resisted the urge to brush the red strands away from his eyes, as Saeran kept tossing his head and blowing on them so he could see what he was doing. If he gave in to touching Saeran now, he knew that Saeran would try to turn it into something they could finish in the bedroom. Not that he would mind, but, he was enjoying Saeran’s domestic side.

Saeran mashed the bananas, almost losing chunks as they slid over the sides of the bowl. Yoosung tried to hold his giggles in. Saeran looked so miserable smashing those bananas.

“There!” he held the bowl up for Yoosung to examine.

“Perfect! You did a great job Saeran.” He couldn’t help but smile at the praise, he’d only lost a little bit of banana when it flew onto the floor. “Go ahead, pour it into the bowl.” Yoosung urged.

Saeran let the bananas flop into the mixture Yoosung had and it plopped atop the flour and sugar causing a small wisp of flour cloud to lift before settling down again.

He grinned at Yoosung, this wasn’t so bad.

“Can you get the loaf pan? We’ll need it, and the oil spray.”

“Oh, um, from where?” Yoosung pointed to the cabinet by the stove that held the pans and the pantry, where the oil spray was.

“What does a loaf pan look like?”

“Like a loaf of bread.” Yoosung giggled. Saeran growled, but he found it, setting it next to Yoosung, where he took the time to move the blonde’s hair out of the way and kiss his neck. “Are you laughing at me?” he whispered. He loved the curve of Yoosung’s neck, it was almost delicate, as if too much pressure would break it. Saeran ran his eyes along his jawline to the point of his chin. He hated to admit it, but, he was enjoying himself.

Yoosung shook his head, unable to open his mouth for fear of doing just that.

“Uh huh!” he turned away and opened the pantry, at least he knew what the oil spray looked like, he watched Yoosung enough to see him using it. He’d asked him what it was for, because he seemed to use it a lot. He pulled it down and set that next to the loaf pan. Yoosung was mixing all the ingredients together with a rubber curved spatula.

“Can you spray it? Make sure you get the sides as well, so it doesn’t stick.”

“Sure.” Saeran picked up the pan and sprayed it, he turned it over and sprayed the side he’d been holding it from. Suddenly it slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor, shattering pieces of stone across the kitchen. Saeran stood there, the spray in one hand, staring at his feet.

“Oh!” Yoosung uttered.

Saeran slammed the oil spray on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Yoosung swept up the pieces, hoping he hadn’t forgotten any, and threw them in the garbage. He took his apron off and stepped into the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he was hit in the face with Saeran’s apron. He yelped in surprise but didn’t say anything. Saeran was laying on the bed on his back staring at the ceiling. Yoosung could see that he was trying to hold himself in check and not fly off the handle.

He crawled next to him, tossing the apron on the floor, and lay his head next to Saeran’s, his arm around his waist.

“It’s not a big deal you know. It isn’t like you’re the first person to ever break something in the kitchen, I’ve done it several times.” Yoosung tried to comfort him.

Saeran didn’t respond.

“Saeran, babe, it’s ok…” Saeran shifted to his side, his back towards Yoosung. Yoosung sighed and sat up.

“Ok, go ahead, act like a baby if you want to. But I’m going back out there and finish up. I’ll just use another pan, I don’t care what the bread looks like, as long as it tastes good. If you want to continue to sulk and pout in here, then that’s your choice. But don’t expect me to share my banana bread!” Yoosung slapped Saeran’s ass as he scooted off the bed in a huff and walked out the door. He left it open.

Saeran squeezed his eyes, trying to keep the tears that began to sting his eyes from falling. He bit his lip and worried it between his teeth. He wasn’t being a baby! He’d told Yoosung he wasn’t good in the kitchen, what did he want from him? He flipped on his back again and took a deep breath. He had been having fun, helping Yoosung. He threw his arm over his eyes and sighed. It was an accident, it wasn’t as if he’d done it on purpose. So was he so angry about it? Yoosung hadn’t been. He sat up and stared at the apron on the floor.

In the kitchen Yoosung pulled out a Bundt pan, he hadn’t ever used it, and sprayed it generously after having rinsed it out. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that Saeran was at the bedroom door, finally he stepped out, the apron back on, and held the glass mixing bowl for Yoosung to scoop the batter into the pan easier. Yoosung smiled.

“Thank you.” He said when it was done. He picked up the pan and Saeran pulled open the oven door for him to slide the pan inside. Closing the door, Yoosung turned the kitchen timer on for 55 minutes and turned back to Saeran, who was looking at his feet. He slid his arms around his waist and pressed himself against his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry Yoosung. I…I was just feeling sorry for myself, like I used to. Those old voices telling me I’m useless. Why do you put up with me?” he suddenly asked.

Yoosung laughed and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. “I love you! And you are not useless Saeran. You never were. I don’t ‘put up with you’. I like being with you. I know this kind of thing is still new to you and I love that you humor me when I ask you for help. And I’m grateful that you try, if only for me.” Yoosung smiled up at him and Saeran’s body was flushed with emotion.

“Thank you again. Now, we have 55 minutes to waste, what should we do?” he asked shyly.

Saeran grinned and picked Yoosung up. Yoosung squealed and wrapped his legs around Saeran’s waist, his arms clinging to his shoulders.

“Now that, is something that I’m good at.” Saeran laughed, taking Yoosung back into the bedroom.

He leaned over the bed and lay Yoosung down. It didn’t take long before they were both naked and running their hands all over each other. They knew they didn’t have much time so didn’t waste any on foreplay, Saeran grabbing the lube and beginning to work on Yoosung’s opening, pushing his fingers in and fucking Yoosung with them as he ran his tongue over his hard cock, licking the tip. Yoosung writhed beneath him and pressed his ass against his fingers, growling as he grabbed Saeran’s hair and pulled. Saeran hummed against his cock and he took Yoosung into his mouth as his fingers kept pumping, loosening him up. Yoosung’s back arched, his breathing harsh, his head back.

“Hahhh, Saeran! MMMM!”

“You ready for me babe? I need to be inside you, now!”

“Fff…yes!” Yoosung spread his legs so that Saeran could have easier access, holding them under his knees. Saeran lubed his opening again and then his own cock, stroking himself as he stared at Yoosung, his mouth hanging open, his tongue running across his teeth. He leaned over Yoosung and kissed him deeply, his tongue delving into Yoosung’s eager mouth, then he pressed the head against Yoosung’s opening and pushed. He swallowed Yoosung’s moan, letting go of his cock and grasping Yoosung’s hip, his fingers digging into the flesh. They rocked back and forth, the headboard banging on the wall, neither of them paid it any mind, they were alone. Yoosung’s nails raked across Saeran’s shoulders and he bit and sucked Saeran’s neck and shoulders, finally grabbing his ass and ramming against him forcefully.

Saeran was panting, his body tensing as it got ready to explode inside of Yoosung. He thrust harder, faster, his lips glued to Yoosung’s neck, his hands under his shoulders holding him in place. Yoosung wrapped his legs around Saeran’s hips, his hands moving back up to his hair, pulling on him, wanting his mouth on Saeran’s. The kiss was breathy and messy as Saeran came with a thunderous roar. He continued to pump inside Yoosung until there was nothing left. His body shivered and he lay on top of Yoosung, letting his cock slide out. He gave Yoosung small tender kisses on his chest while Yoosung ran his fingers through his hair. When his body recovered somewhat, Saeran slid down Yoosung’s body and took him into his mouth again, massaging his thighs, then grabbing his balls and kneading them between his fingers. Yoosung groaned, clutching the bed sheet. He was so sensitive that it did not take long for him to cum, Saeran swallowed his cum and hummed as he did it, sucking Yoosung’s cock until it was dry. He let his cock fall out of his mouth and looked up at Yoosung, his face was drained and satisfied. Their eyes met and Yoosung smiled lazily.

Yoosung took a deep breath, pulling Saeran up to him and they exchanged slow, passionate, contented kisses. Yoosung sighed and looked to the clock by the bed. His eyes opened wide.

“The bread!” he screamed, pushing Saeran off him and running to the kitchen.

“Fuck!” Saeran scrambled off the bed, wondering why he didn’t smell the bread burning.

They both came to a screeching halt as they rounded the corner and saw Saeyoung at the counter, eating their bread. He turned and stared at them with a grin, looking them up and down. Yoosung and Saeran covered themselves, but didn’t move.

“Th…that was ours!” Yoosung shrieked.

“Saeyoung! What the hell!”

“Well, the timer was going off, and, you two were obviously busy, so, I took it out. And since I took it out, I get to eat it.” He chortled. He’d taken it out of the pan and held it in pieces on a kitchen towel. Half of it was already gone.

“The fuck you do!” Saeran stalked towards his brother, but Saeyoung ran around the counter, Saeran following. When Saeyoung came back around by Yoosung, Yoosung grabbed Saeyoung around the waist, but Saeyoung kept going, dragging Yoosung. He slowed him enough for Saeran to catch up to him. Saeran tried to pry the bread out of his hands, but Saeyoung was not letting go, shoving pieces into his mouth.

“Mmm, this is really good!” he pulled the bread against his chest and tried to protect it against his body. Yoosung was dragging him down, his pants were falling and he could feel Yoosung’s face against his ass. He couldn’t help but laugh. Saeran was trying to open up his arms to get to the bread.

“Give it to me!” Saeran hissed. Saeyoung’s face was bright red with laughter, he only shook his head, unable to speak. Yoosung finally got him down on the ground, wrapping his legs around his. Saeran, changing tactics, pulled up Saeyoung’s shirt and started to tickle him. Saeyoung was laughing so hard now that he couldn’t breathe. His arms loosened and Saeran took the bread, Saeyoung tried to get it back but his body was not obeying him. Yoosung sat on his legs, Saeran was handing some of the bread to him and they were eating over Saeyoung.

Saeyoung propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the couple.

“Damn Yoosung, if I’d known you were packing that I might have tried to get in your pants.”

Saeran pushed him back down with his foot, and yanked Yoosung off him, leading him back to the bedroom.

“In your dreams bro, this dick is mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Saeran locked the door behind them and they jumped on the bed with the bread between them. It was still warm and it tasted amazing. Saeran was proud of himself. Yoosung stared at him, his face was beaming, he was happy. These moments were precious to Yoosung, he wished he could take a picture, but he knew that Saeran would frown once he pulled his phone out, so, he just basked in the small ray of sunshine that Saeran was showing through his normally gloomy clouds.

“This is really good. You did a great job Yoosung.” Saeran grinned.

“We did a good job.” Insisted Yoosung. Saeran blushed but didn’t argue.

“I, um, really liked helping you. Maybe we can do it again. Maybe you can teach me how to cook.” Saeran shrugged, stuffing a large piece of the bread into his mouth. “We nee somph milch.” Saeran tried to say around the mouthful he was chewing.

Yoosung giggled, but he slid off the bed and pulled on some pajama pants and headed into the kitchen. Saeyoung was nowhere to be seen so he grabbed two glasses of milk and some paper towels, heading back into the bedroom. He closed the door with his butt, his hands being full and handed one glass to Saeran, setting the other one on the nightstand before climbing back onto the bed.

Saeran sat up quickly, “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, scandalized.

“Sitting on the bed?” Yoosung retorted sarcastically.

“Not with those on! Take ‘em off!” he pointed with the chunk of bread he held in his hand.

“Are you serious?” Yoosung asked, bewildered but amused.

“Damned right I’m serious, naked bread eating on the bed only!” he said with a straight face.

Yoosung laughed but stepped back off the bed and removed his pajamas, which were technically Saeran’s pajamas. “Happy?” he said, holding out his hands and doing a little turn.

“Very.” Saeran grinned, admiring his beautiful boyfriend.

Yoosung crawled on the bed on his hands and knees and took the piece of bread Saeran held, putting it up to his lips and biting gently down on it. He approached Saeran, who opened his mouth and bit the other side of the bread. They pressed their lips together as they both chewed. Saeran grabbed Yoosung and yanked him on top of himself. Yoosung yelped and the bread went flying all over the bed.

“Saeran! We’re going to get bread all over us!”

“Good, then I can eat it off you!” he smirked.

Yoosung pushed himself away from Saeran and straddled him, their cocks pressed against each other. He reached down and grabbed his with one hand and Saeran’s with the other one. Staring at Saeran he began to stroke them both. Saeran had propped himself up on his elbows. His breath caught when he felt Yoosung’s hand around his shaft. His mouth fell open and he began to pant, his chest rising and falling as he stared into Yoosung’s violet eyes.

“Ahhh…huunngghhh….” Yoosung’s exclamations were small and quiet. He pumped them both slowly, running his thumb across their opening’s. Saeran fell back to the bed and threw his head back.

“Hahhh…” he clutched at the sheet then ran his hands over Yoosung’s thighs, digging his nails into his soft flesh.

Yoosung groaned, panting over the sudden pain, his cock pulsing with the rush of blood. Saeran raked his nails down Yoosung’s thighs, knowing how much he liked this kind of pain during sex.

“Sssoo goooddd….Yoosung….Yoo….ahhhhaaa…” Saeran arched his back, bucking against Yoosung, lifting the smaller man. Yoosung pumped harder, knowing Saeran was close, he timed them perfectly and they both came almost concurrently. Saeran’s chest and belly were completely creamed.

“Hahhh….hahhh….fuck!!!” Saeran wheezed as he swallowed, his throat dry from his gasping. Yoosung hovered over him, his hands on the bed to either side of him, his own panting loud to his ears. His blonde hair hung limply over his eyes, sweat dampening it. Saeran grabbed the paper towels that Yoosung had brought in and began to clean himself up.

“I think I need more.” He breathed.

Yoosung laughed. Saeran tossed the balled-up paper towels onto the floor and Yoosung went into Saeran’s bathroom to grab a damp wash cloth. He wiped Saeran’s chest and belly, then lay on top of him, his head on his chest.

Saeran ran his fingers through the sweaty hair and down Yoosung’s back.

“That was amazing!” Saeran whispered, his breath still difficult to keep in. His body thrumming with the aftereffects of his orgasm. Yoosung hummed into his chest, a grin on his face.

“Better than the bread?”

“Definitely better!”

Yoosung giggled, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“You should do that again, I’d love to watch you do it while you wore the collar and I held the leash.” Saeran suggested.

Yoosung shivered at the idea, his cock stirring with the promise of painful pleasure. He grinned wider.


End file.
